


Anticipation

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Relationship, Plans, Work-Life Balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-08
Updated: 2005-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Tatsumi allowed nothing to interfere with his productivity, not even an office romance that provoked desire during business hours.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to lynndyre.

Tatsumi allowed nothing to interfere with his productivity, not even an office romance that provoked desire during business hours. Instead, he cleared his schedule for ten minutes of 'planning'.

\---

>I should be done by six. Why?  
>W.

\---

Tatsumi strode through the laboratory doors at six precisely.

Watari was not waiting for him. He was, Tatsumi found after ascending to the laboratory's second storey, amidst the remains of some electronic device.

"Good evening, Watari-san."

"Tatsumi! I'll just be a minute. Chizuru's computer fan needed replacing. I just have to put it back together."

After seven minutes, Tatsumi began to plan anew.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Punctuality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170069) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls)




End file.
